Single
by ericastwilight
Summary: Edward went to the club not expecting to find anyone worth the effort that is until he saw her. After turning away a few men he chose to help her out, and asks her to dance.


**AN: Another song inspired one-shot enjoy! **

**Single**

_**Song inspired one shot**_

_**Single- New Kids on the Block /Ne-yo**_

EPOV

I can't believe Emmett convinced me to come to the club tonight. He was sent here by our sister Alice to meet a new friend of hers. He wanted me there just in case the blind date didn't work out. I had to work early tomorrow morning. I should be in bed after a long day at the hospital. I was not interested in pursing anyone right now. This is why Emmett insisted that I go out and get laid. After constantly persisting I gave in.

So here I am at a small table finishing a beer and completely bored to death. Emmett had already managed to find a beautiful blue eyed blonde to take to the dance floor and hasn't left her side since. I think he completely forgot about his blind date. I pulled out my cell phone and sent him a text letting me know that I was going to catch a cab and head home. I finished my beer and was ready to leave until I looked up from my table and saw her.

There just to the right of me was a beautiful brown haired woman that was sitting alone. Her heart shape face was graced with full plump red lips, a small nose, rosy cheeks and the most beautiful brown eyes I've ever seen. I sat back down and watched her for a few moments to see if she was with anyone. Someone as beautiful as her would obviously be attached. It didn't take long for a man about 5 9' with dirty blonde hair came up to her. They talked to each other for a few moments before she shook her head and he left. I smiled he wasn't with her. Not even 20 seconds after the first one left another man with greasy black hair came to her side putting a hand on the small of her back. This couldn't be her boyfriend she was way out of his league but he left shortly. She shook her head and rubbed her temples. I laughed she was not happy with the attention she was getting.

Did she not see how beautiful she is? The dark blue of the halter top to the low rise short denim skirt she is breathtaking. Another male started to approach the table but she shot him a glare which caused him to turn right around. I laughed again I couldn't help myself.

Unfortunately, she heard me this time and she turned towards me to glare at me but her expression changed immediately and she flashed me a smile. I returned that smile with my best crooked smile and she winked. I thought hmm…maybe this will be a good night after all. I left my table and made my way to her table and decided to be a little bold.

I placed a hand on the back of her chair and the other on the table near her hand. I leaned in and whispered in her ear, "If you're single you don't have to be alone tonight. I'll be your boyfriend for this song." She shivered slightly. She got off her chair and took my hand. I felt a jolt of electricity and warmth throughout my body from her touch. She seem to notice it too because she cocked an eyebrow and smiled. I led her to the dance floor and I placed my hands on her hips and her arms wrapped around my neck.

Our bodies swayed in perfect rhythm to the music our eyes locked. Her body was perfect all the curves in the right places. Her skin was smooth as my thumbs caressed the exposed skin on her flat stomach. She moved closer to me her chest pressing against my own. Her fingers were running through the back of my hair. She is intoxicating.

I leaned in closer, "I'm Edward." She smiled, "Bella." Her voice like chimes I craved for more.

"So what's a beautiful woman like you doing here alone?"

"I'm not here alone. I'm here with my boyfriend, remember?" She gave me smirk before turning and pressing her back against me and leaning her head back against my chest. My arms snaked around her tiny waist. One of her hands rested on my own the other draped over my shoulder playing with my hair. I reveled in the sensation of the warmth of her body and the scent of her neck.

"You're beautiful." I whispered in her ear sending another shiver down her spine that I felt against my own body.

"Thank you. You're not so bad yourself." The music changed and she pulled away. "Thanks for the dance." She started to walk away, where did she think she was going?

She must've have seen the confusion in my face, because she laughed. "You said this song you'd pretend to be my boyfriend. Well the song is over handsome." Her hips still swayed to the music as she looked at me biting her lower lip.

"Yes, but I also said you don't have to be alone tonight." I reminded her and pulled her back to my chest.

"I know, I just thought you'd like to leave." She gave me another smile and I knew then that there would be no denying her. She pulled me through the crowd and headed out the door of the club. I put my arms around her as she led me to a black Audi.

"Are you sure you should be driving?" I asked her. She started to laugh.

"I was supposed to be the DD tonight, but my date never showed up. So I didn't manage to drink anything with alcohol. Don't worry we'll get to my place in one piece." She winked and unlocked my door.

I climbed into the passenger seat as she slid into the driver seat. The car was new. It still had that new car smell mixed with the smell of leather. Bella turned down her stereo to a comfortable background level. She pulled out onto the busy street and we were quiet for several minutes.

"Just to let you know I don't do this very often." Bella whispered her eyes locked on the red stop light ahead.

"What take your boyfriend back to your apartment?" I smirked. Bella laughed and smiled at me.

"Hmm…I guess this would be the first time I invited my boyfriend to my new apartment. I just moved here so I don't really know anybody."

"Where did you move from? And made you choose Seattle?" I asked curious of this beautiful creature beside me.

"I just moved from New Hampshire where I just finished school, but originally I'm from Forks which is near Port Angeles. My father is close enough for me to visit during a weekend if I wanted to."

"I lived in Forks for about 2 years before I left to go to Harvard. I just moved here to work at the hospital along with my father."

"You're a doctor. I'm a writer." Bella smiled at me as she pulled into a parking structure for elaborate apartment complex.

"Have I heard of you?" I mentally went through current best selling authors and could not think of a Bella or an Isabella.

"My pen name is I. M. Swan." She noticed my jaw drop. She was a writer of a series of political thrillers that have been in the top of the best-sellers list for the past 20 weeks. Bella was still chuckling when she turned off her car and looked over to me.

"Relax Edward most people are surprised to find out the writer is a female and not a male." Bella shrugged and opened her door.

"It's not that, it's that you're so young when I read the first of the series I thought it was like a 60 year old man or woman that had went to war or something." I explained shaking my head as I exited her car.

"Thanks." Bella said rolling her eyes.

"Sorry." I pulled her closer to me. "Do you know you have the most incredible eyes I've ever seen?" I pressed myself closer to her back leaning against her door. One of my hands supported me against the car the other on her hip.

"I was just going to say the same about yours. They remind me of moss, fresh spring grass, or emeralds." Bella's hand went to my hair the other on my hip as she pulled me closer. I leaned in my nose grazing her jaw line to her neck where I placed a gentle kiss breathing her scent of vanilla and freesias. Bella's hand lightly tugged on my hair which she made me look at her. Our eyes lock for a moment before I crashed my lips onto hers. Her lips parted slightly allowing me access into her mouth. My tongue grazed against hers and we both fought for dominance she allowed me to win. Bella moaned in my mouth sending vibrations throughout my body. I pulled away slightly kissing her neck.

"Bella if we don't get up to your place I'm going to take you right here right now." I groaned her hips ground into my already prominent erection.

"Is that such a bad thing?" Bella whispered in my ear taking my lobe into her mouth sucking on it before gently grinding it in between her teeth.

"As much I would like to take you here I want to take my time exploring every inch of your gorgeous body." I whispered in her ear before kissing her lips again taking her tongue and gently sucking on it. Bella moaned again then loosened her grip on my hair and pulled away. She looked at me and took one of my hands within one of her small hands.

"Come on then handsome." Bella smiled before pulling me into an elevator. Once the doors closed I pressed her against the wall and ravished her neck. I felt one of her legs start to hitch upward onto my hip. I grabbed the back of her knee pulling her closer. My hand traveled from her knee along her thigh reveling in the silkiness of her skin. Just when my fingers went under the hem of her skirt the elevator pinged telling us we were at our destination.

I removed my hand from under her skirt much to Bella's displeasure. She groaned her eyes narrowing. The elevator doors opened and Bella untangled herself from my hip and started pulling me out of the elevator.

"In a hurry, love?" I chuckled as she kept pulling me toward a door with an E on it.

"You're right I should just take my time…hmm…where did I leave those keys?" Bella was going through her small purse that would barely fit a lipstick, phone and a set of keys much less anything else.

"I can't seem to find them." Bella gave me a sexy smirk and started to wiggle her hips.

"Bella," I growled. Bella gasped and visibly shivered. She thrust a key she had curled in her fingers in the door knob and flung the door open pulling me by the collar of my shirt inside. She kicked the door closed and jumped in my arms I caught her by her ass. Her arms snaked around my neck and she kissed my lips her tongue delving into my mouth. That earned a groan from me her eagerness only egging me on further.

I made my way to a chaise in her large living room area. I laid her upon the chaise she moaned as I pulled away to breath and kiss her neck. "Edward…too much clothes." I laughed against her neck. Her hands started to unbutton my shirt as I undid the tie behind her neck exposing her perfect breasts. I groaned taking one of her pink little buds in my mouth. One of my hands traveling to the hem of her shirt and I started to pull it up. I broke contact from her breasts for just a moment flinging the garment aside as she flung my shirt. "Edward," Bella moaned arching her back pressing her body closer to my exposed chest. Her fingers ran over the planes of my upper chest teasing my nipples before she traced a line down my abdomen to the hem of my jeans.

Bella's nimble fingers did quick work of my button and zipper. I kicked off my jeans and shoes and socks lying on Bella in nothing but my silk black boxers. Her hands traveling from abs to my erection as she started to stroke me through my boxers. I hissed enjoying the friction but I wanted more. I quickly unbuttoned her skirt and pulling away to take it and her heels off as she stared at my obvious arousal biting her lower lip. Her eyes filled with lust and desire slightly lidded.

There before me is Bella completely naked, she had went commando. I groaned and pulled her head towards me as I crawled over her gorgeous body and kissed her deeply. Her hands reached for the waist band of my boxers and pushed them down. I kicked them off and kissed her again as my thumbs ran over her breasts. Her hips bucking against my erection someone was impatient.

"Edward my purse…condom" Bella gasped as I gently bit her pink nipple. I nodded and quickly looking around I spotted her purse near the door. I opened it quickly and found the condom and turned to look at Bella. She was biting one of her fingers as she watched me stalk towards her. She sat up at the edge of the chaise and held out her hand. I placed the condom in her hand she watched me as she tore the small package open. Before removing it from the wrapper Bella enveloped her mouth around my shaft down to my pubic bone.

"Fuck…Bella," I gasped as she started laughing sending vibrating making me even harder. She licked be from my base and to the tip and kissed my head before putting on the condom. She laid back opened her legs slightly running of her hands down her torso to her core stroking slightly. It was an erotic site but I couldn't wait any longer. I climbed over her body and kissed her lips plunging my tongue in her mouth as my cock thrust into her wet warm core.

We both hissed at the sensation of me being sheathed in her. Her hands were on my back digging in as I thrust in and out of her. Her hips meeting with each thrust her legs wrapped around my hips the heels of her feet digging into my backside allowing for deeper penetration. Somewhere in the back of my mind I heard a distinct ring tone.

"Ignore it." Bella gasped pulling away from my mouth her head resting on my shoulder as I kissed a wet trail down her chest nipping at both nipples earning moans from Bella. Her fingers were digging in my back or lightly tugging my hair. Our bodies slick with sweat Bella's walls started to close around me.

"Bella you're so tight and wet." I moaned enjoying the warmth as I kept thrusting.

"So big…so good," Bella gasped as I felt her and my own climax coming. My hand traveling from her hip to her the small bundle of nerves pinching and rubbing it as Bella screamed my name going over the edge taking me with her. We rode out orgasms together. I pulled out discarding the condom in a near by trashcan. I pulled Bella close as we lay down on her big chaise.

"That was amazing…" Bella smiled against my chest.

"Yes, that was." Bella's phone started ringing again.

'_If you're single, single you don't have to be alone tonight. Girl I'll be your boyfriend.'_

"I better get that it's probably my new friend. I was meeting my blind date at the club and she probably wanted to see how it went." Bella said getting up from the chaise and walking over to her purse.

"I thought you said that you didn't have any friends here?"

"I just met them a few days ago her and her fiancé. But I swear the little pixie is a lot to handle. She pushed me into the blind date." Bella said finding her phone and flipped it open.

Pixie? Couldn't be could it?

"Alice. I'm home already." What are the chances?

"No he never showed up. That wasn't very nice of your brother."

"Yes, I'm sure he was over an hour late. I didn't wait around I …uhh…met someone else."

"Fine Alice, I brought someone home with me. There are you happy now?"

"Tell Emmett thanks for not showing up because I met someone better." I was trying to contain my laughter as Bella looked confused at me.

"His name Edward uhh… I don't know his last name."

"Describe him umm…let's see he looks like a god, with bronze hair and gorgeous green eyes why?" Bella held the phone away from her ear as Alice was laughing hysterically on the other end. I jumped up still holding in my laughter. I held out my hand for the phone which she handed to me confused. She shook her head and started to pick up out clothes thrown around the room.

"Hey Alice."

"You're with Bella?" Alice chuckled.

"Yes, I saw her sitting by herself trying to avoid attention from the line of men forming to talk to her. I thought I'd help her out."

"You know I tried calling you earlier I wanted you to meet her there not Emmett. But when I couldn't find you I called Emmett."

"What are the odds?"

"I don't know but Edward I will hurt you if you hurt her."

"Don't worry I won't sis. Bye." Bella gasped somewhere behind me then suddenly I felt her on my back her arms and legs wrapping around me. Her wet core touching my back I groaned my cock twitched and ready for more.

"You're the other brother." Bella started to kiss my shoulders and my neck. She sucked at the base of my neck as I groaned. "Well Edward it's about to strike midnight your off boyfriend duty."

"Do you mind if I pretend a little longer?" I gasped as she bit into my shoulder my hand stroking the back of her head.

"Just a little longer?" Bella whispered in my ear.

"Forever would be good for me." I said as Bella hummed against my wet skin.

"In that case maybe we should take this to the bedroom so I can ride you instead of your back boyfriend." I shivered slightly at the thought as I made my way with Bella on my back to her bedroom.

**AN: I get to see the New Kids for my birthday this coming Friday. It may seem lame to some of you but I don't care! Whoo! My birthday! OK next song inspired ff I'm working on is Good Directions by Billy Currington PLEASE REVIEW**


End file.
